Digital storage mediums enable information to be retained and accessed at a later time. A common type of storage medium is a magnetic disk, which facilitates information to be recorded according to a magnetization pattern. Similar to other storage media, magnetic disks can be configured in a variety of different manners (e.g., Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) as well as employed in various applications. This type of storage device is commonly used in connection with databases and analog recordings.
Storage mediums can also be used in conjunction with personal electronic devices, including cellular telephones, laptop computers, and the like. For example, a user can create a document through use of a word processing application retained upon a laptop computer. The created document can be saved upon a storage medium of the laptop computer and opened at a later time. When opened, the user can edit the document, create duplicate copies, transfer the document, designate a different storage location, and the like.